Conférences
by Sylkabe
Summary: Attention, ceci est une simple compilations de réflexions pseudo humoristiques autour de l'univers de détective Conan. Vous vous êtes toujours demandés comment on pouvait croire au CoAi, ou comment écrire une bonne vieille fiction romantique, prenez un siège!
1. Facteurs d'espoir

_**'' I HAVE A DREAM! THAT ONE DAY...CONAN AND AI, KISS IN FRONT OF THE CAMERA! I HAVE A DREAM TODAY! ''**_

 _Sylkabe Luther King . 2015_

Bien, prenez place je vous pris...Asseyez vous! Allez y!

Hum...Bienvenue à tous...Asseyez vous...Allez...

Je disais, bienvenue à cette conférence, intitulée ''Facteurs d'espoir'' ou ''Fan de CoAi, n'abandonnez pas.''

Comme vous pouvez vous en doutez, ce simple intitulé pose de nouvelles questions, et je vais m'atteler à y répondre.

Tout d'abord, je vous vois venir.''Mais Sylkabe, tout le monde sait que tout les matins tu fais une prière devant un dessin en noir et blanc téléchargé sur déviantart en haut d'un piédestal d'or massif, comment pourrait-on penser que tu es objectif?''

Tout d'abord, je tiens à dire que mon dessin est en couleur désormais. Ensuite, je ne serrais sûrement pas objectif dans mes propos, mais ça ne coûte rien d'essayer...

Bref, en ce moment, les plus fidèles d'entre vous doivent déjà fulminer.''Mais enfin, tout le monde sait que le CoAi est LE couple canon de DC, c'est évident, tout les épisodes traduit avec Google traduction disponibles en 140 p avec un son dégelasse le disent. Pourquoi aurait-on besoin de nouveaux indices?''

Et bien je vais vous répondre, c'est pas beau ça?

Il se trouve qu'un jour, alors que je venais de terminer le visionnage du film 19, ce qui semblait être un fan de MitsuAi toqua à ma porte pour tenter de me convertir à son culte hérétique.

Bien entendu, j'ouvris la porte. Ma dernière victime (un fan de AyuCo) avait malheureusement succombé la veille et ma cave était à nouveau vide, j'ai dépensé des milliers dans tout un outillage (sécateurs, tronçonneuses, tire-bouchons...) alors autant s'en servir pour purifier cette terre du mal qui la corromps.

A ma grande surprise, il s'agissait en fait de mon facteur, ce dernier me tendit une lettre que j'ouvris sans tarder, comme je m'y attendais, il s'agissait de la traduction d'une interview du prophète Gosho Aoyama.

Un sourire illumina mon visage tendis que mon regard parcourait les lignes. La pièce final du puzzle venait de se dévoiler.

Je vous propose de commencer dès à présent cet exposé.

Tout d'abord, nous allons goutter à une petite rétrospective powerpoint sur le plus merveilleux pairing de l'histoire.

Penchons nous d'abord sur le meilleur personnage de tout les temps : Ai Haibara.

Donc, le personnage fait sa première apparition dans l'épisode 129 dans l'animé, et dans le dossier 176 dans le manga. (merci Wikipedia)

Et je tiens à signaler que cette fille EST PUT**N DE POPULAIRE !

Elle apparaît dans quasiment tout les épisode avec les détectives boys (qui constituent la plupart des fillers)

Elle apparaît dans quasiment tout les films et presque tout les openings.

Elle est le troisième personnage DC en terme de popularité et le premier personnage féminin !

Le premier bordel, devant Ran...

Continuons sur les louanges, Gosho, notre prophète bien aimé a avoué que c'était l'un des personnage qu'il préférait dessiner et qu'il trouvait ses répliques très facilement.

Enfin, le dernier indice de popularité que je citerais ici est le nombre d'élément de fan service se rapportant à sa personne...

Tout d'abord, au sein même de la licence DC, il existe deux excellents exemples de ce fait : Tout d'abord, l'épisode 597 et sa fameuse scène...Hum...Légèrement pédophile...

Et le second crossover avec l'univers Lupin III, notamment une nouvelle scène dans une salle de bain dont je vais vous passer les détails.

Bien sûr, en dehors de ces exemples destinés à rendre la série populaire au seins des communautés Lolicons (je ne vois que cette explication), son apparition, pas toujours justifiée, dans un bon nombre de filler est une autre marque de fan service intensif.

Il pourrait sembler que je me plaints de l'exploitation qui est faite de cette pauvre petite fille, mais pas du tout...L'exploitation de fillette j'adore ça...j'en ai plein ma cave.

Mais passons désormais au second type de fan service, le non-officiel.

Et comme précédemment, je vais commencer par le fan-service que je vais qualifier d'illégal.

Et je vais faire bref, suite à une conversation avec d'autre auteurs, j'ai appris qu'il existait une pelleté de mangas amateurs érotiques sur notre couple préféré.

Je vais vous demander de rester à votre place et de ne pas allumer vos ordinateurs, du moins pas tout de suite, attendez d'être rentré chez vous.

Donc, si on met de coté que pour un non connaisseur de l'univers DC ces ''œuvres'' représentent deux enfants en train de se livrer à des activités quelques peu lubriques, et si on met de coté le fait qu'il n'existe (à ma connaissance) AUCUN doujin ShinShi (je parle de doujin tout publique), on peu dire que non seulement le personnage d'Haibara est très populaire (comme dit précédemment donc, j'aime me répéter), mais le couple CoAi en lui même semble également avoir une fan-base très TRES active.

Il est probable, selon les consultations effectuées par ma personne sur des site japonnais, que ce pairing se démocratise aussi dans le pays du soleil levant, et ça, ça nous arrange !''

Certes, le ShinRan/CoRan reste sûrement majoritaire là bas, (Hérétiques!) mais pour combien de temps ?

Je parlais précédemment du film 19 (chic film si vous voulez mon avis...) Mais comme souvent, je l'ai regardé trente fois de suite pour une seul scène. La discutions d'Haibara devant le tableau qui donne son titre au film. Bien entendu, et sans vous spoiler, cette scène est profondément CoAi, et elle m'a rappelé une autre scène, dans le film des 20 ans de la série (la fin du film plus précisément).

Voici donc deux exemples parmi les plus récents de moment profondément romantiques entre nos deux rajeunis. Et moi, j'adore ça.

J'ai pris les longs métrages en exemple, mais dans l'animé, que ce soit filler ou pas, il semble que l'on peut d'ors et déjà mettre en avant un fait : Haibara aime Conan, c'est sûr, tout le démontre. Canoniquement ou pas, leur relation est mise en avant pour que le publique puisse voir ça.

Mais voilà, Conan lui, aveugle décérébré qu'il est, ne remarque rien et continue d'aimer Ran.

Et là, je vais vous avouer que je ne le comprend pas, comment peut il continuer à aimer cette...Chose...Qui a plus de larme dans ses yeux que de neurones dans son cerveaux quand à côté il y a...La déesse du charisme...

Mais bref, peut être que quelqu'un devrait lui faire lire une ou deux fanfic, ou même un des doujins dont on a parlé plus haut, ça le secourait un peu...

Passons à autre chose voulez vous ? Oui ? Bien.

J'ai dit plus haut qu'Haibara aime Conan, et je le maintiens. Mais il existe un couple qui tente de détruire ma théorie...Le fourbe.

Alors, je vais être honnête. Je hais le ShinRan, je l'exècre au plus haut point, si je devais kidnapper Gosho pour qu'il abandonne ce pairing, je le ferais. Après tout, ce ne serait pas la première fois que je kidnappe quelqu'un pour arriver à mes fins.

Mais si ce couple était le seul à rester à la fin de la série (nous y reviendrons), je me trancherais juste les veines, je le ferais chez moi, sagement, et pas tout nu sur une autoroute en écoutant de la dubstep avec un ananas sur la tête comme je le ferais si jamais le couple HigoShiho s'avérait canon.

Il va falloir qu'on m'explique quel est le plan marketing derrière ce couple. Personne n'en parle, je n'ai jamais vu une seul fiction sur eux, Higo n'est même pas secondaire dans la série...il est même moins important que Chiba ou la famille d'Heiji !

Mais qui s'intéresse à lui, qui ? Et bien les éditeurs/scénaristes/Gosho, disent ''Haibara.''

J'ai peut-être une hypothèse, et comme je suis quelqu'un qui aime parler, et bien je vais vous en faire part. Peut-être que ce couple, au même titre que le MitsuAi, a pour vocation d'empêcher le CoAi d'atteindre une fan-base trop importante.

Ce qui risque d'arriver, comme je l'ai dit, les couples MitsuAi, HigoShiho, où même ShuichiShiho ont échoué à convaincre (Quoi que ce dernier ait ses adeptes).

Bref, ceci dit, passons au vif du sujet, l'énumération de tout les indices potentiels trouvés par votre serviteur...

Tout d'abords, afin de comprendre mon point de vu, rentrez vous quelque chose dans le crâne : Je me fiche de savoir si la fin CoAi que je vais défendre est Canon ou pas. Je me fiche de savoir si Gosho a été forcé ou non de mettre ce couple autant en avant. On me donne du fan service, je le mange. Je ne me pose pas de question.

Je sais que c'est un point de vu hautement critiquable que je défend là. Mais c'est le mien, et vous n'avez rien à y redire bande de sagouins. 

Donc, je vais commencer avec une interview de Gosho qui m'a littéralement fait gicler les yeux des orbites.

(Cette traduction a été faite par le KudoProject, elle reste une traduction mais je n'ai rien trouvé de mieux.)

« Q126 : J'adore Ai-chan, mais est-ce vrai qu'elle ne pourra pas être heureuse à la fin du manga ? Je veux la voir sourire.  
A: Je n'ai aucune idée de quand je dessinerai cette scène, mais il est possible que dans la vrai fin, il lui arrive quelques bonnes choses. »

Contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait croire, ce qui est intéressant ici n'est pas du tout la possibilité d'une fin heureuse pour Ai. Mais plutôt la révélation discrètement glissée juste avant...

« mais il est possible que dans la vrai fin »

La. Vrai. Fin.

Alors quoi, une fausse fin ? Peu probable...

Deux fin ? Pourquoi pas...

Je crois que l'on peu dire que les communautés des fans de ConanxAi et de ShinichixRan sont très proches numériquement, il y a sûrement plus de fan de ShinRan que de CoAi, mais ces deux couples n'en reste pas moins concurrents directes.

Les éditeurs auraient donc pu proposer deux fin, l'une canon, l'autre non, et cette théorie est appuyée par une autre...

Pour ses éditeurs, DC est une mine d'or, c'est l'un, sinon le manga/anime le plus populaire au Japon. Il dure depuis plus de 20 ans...20 ANS ! C'est simplement énorme. Et on peut comprendre qu'abandonner une licence aussi rentable quand le scénario se finira ne sera pas du goût des éditeurs, d'où notre seconde théorie :

L'animé pourrait continuer de façon non-canonique après la fin supposée du scénario. Et pour appuyer mes propos, je vous propose un petit bilan hypothétique de la bataille finale contre l'organisation...

D'un coté, nous avons l'organisation avec son lot de traîtres qui retourneront sûrement leurs vestes quand tout semblera perdu.

De l'autre, nous avons Conan bien sûr, Haibara, peut être Heiji, peut être Ran, et certainement le FBI/CIA/Police secrete.

(En revanche, pas Kaito, Gosho à dit qu'il ne serait pas présent...) Bilan de fin, Les HEN sont mort ou capturé (bien que l'on puisse imaginer un twist final à trois franc, type : Anokata était en fait Conan du futur qui s'est envoyer dans le passé pour s'empêcher lui même de devenir un vilain méchant contrôlé par un ordinateur voulant détruire le monde...Mais bref...).

Coté FBI, quelques pertes, sûrement...En tout cas, Conan ne meure pas (logique), Haibara ne meure pas (beaucoup trop populaire pour ça.) Ran non plus (pareil...Pfff...), En bref, pas beaucoup de perte.

SUITE

Scenario 1 : Conan redevient Shinichi, raconte tout à Ran, ils se marient, fin. (NUL)

Scenario 2 : ...Je ne peux me prononcer, je vais donc le diviser en deux nouvelles parties...

Scenario 2' : Fin CoAi/ ShinShi classique à savoir, pas d'antidote, ou un antidote secondaire à l'intrigue, des bisous, des câlins... Et ma mauvaise fois refusera même d'admettre que c'est l'exacte même scénario que plus haut.

Scénario 2'' : Pas de réel fin, simplement pas d'antidote, ou un antidote que ni Conan ni Haibara ne veulent prendre, sans s'avouer pourquoi. L'histoire continue donc et une suite de Conan constituée de filler ou dessinée par Gosho dont la reconversion en astronaute professionnel n'aura pas porté ses fruits.

Scénario 3 : Ai devient Shiho, Conan Shinichi, Ran reste stupide et l'animé/manga se finit sur une fin ouverte ou personne ne s'est confessé à personne.

Parmi toutes ces possibilités, une seule permet au manga de continuer sur les même bases qu'avant sa ''fin''

Mis à part les enquêtes, ce qui fait l'essence de DC est ce dont je vous parle aujourd'hui, à savoir la romance...Oui, parce que depuis une heure je ne parle pas de la fabrication du saucisson au Guantánamo.

Le scénario 1 empêche la série de continuer, de même que le 2'.

Le 3 permet de continuer, mais avec Ran, Shinichi et Shiho, ce qui retire le coté enfantin en apparence de la série, et donc, détruit ce qui l'a rendu si populaire.

Au final, seul le 2'' offre la possibilité d'une vrai suite.

En prenant en compte que nous avons quasiment la certitude qu'il y aura plusieurs fins, nous pouvons donc en déduire que les groupes suivants ont des chances de se former :

1) S1+S2' → Pas de suite, ou une suite ne prenant pas en compte les ''fins''.

2) S1+S2'' → Suite, mais nous y reviendrons.

3) S1+S3 → Pas de suite ou alors suite foireuse.

4) S2'+S3 → Pas de raison d'être...

5) S2''+S3 → De même.

6) S2'+S2''→ Suite, mais nous y reviendrons.

Jeton un œil aux suites 2 et 6...

Ces deux suites ont à première vu à peu près autant de chance d'exister, et elle repose sur la même idée, à savoir, ''en fait, il ne s'est rien passé.'' La suite 6 n'a en soit pas de raison d'être, elle permet une suite mais une suite ShinRan alors que Conan sait pertinemment qu'il ne pourra jamais être avec elle.

Mais si on part du principe qu'il n'y a pas d'antidote, alors...Non, laissons Conan s'exprimer et nous résumer le scénario en une ligne de dialogue :

''Kudo, il n'y a pas d'antidote.''

''C'est balôt. Du coup, je ne pourrais jamais être avec Ran...''

''Je suis désolé, si tu veux, je peux déménager en Amérique ou me pendre avec un sac Prada.''

''Nan, dit moi plutôt ce que t'as prévu ce soir.''

En gros, la même chose qu'avant, mais en remplaçant Ran par Haibara... Si ce n'est qu' Haibara à un niveau d'intelligence supérieur à celui d'une huître et que son taux de charisme est...Comment dire...surnaturel ? (Oui, celui de Ran est aussi surnaturel, un charisme négatif ne devrait pas exister...)

Voyons la seconde suite, L'antidote est créé, mais Conan refuse de le prendre pour une raison ignorée du publique (Suspens qui peut conduire le tout venant à attendre la suite).

Cette version permet une évolution dans les relations entre les personnages, ce qui rend donc les épisodes plus intéressants et donc, plus rentables. Que du bon en somme !

Mais passons, comme vous l'avez vu, en se basant sur UNE information, nous avons déjà moult nouveaux facteurs d'espoirs...Et ce n'est pas finit...

Comme je l'ai dit plus haut, Haibara aime Conan...Mais pour ceux qui auraient besoin d'une preuve, et bien j'en ai une...

Aoyama a tous simplement involontairement lâché le morceau dans deux interviews différentes, dans l'une, il a avoué que Sera aimait Conan, dans l'autre que Sera et Haibara ne s'appréciaient pas car elles aimaient la même personne.

Là !

Continuons avec les interviews. Gosho n'a jamais réfuté la relation Conan Haibara, il s'est contenté d'éviter les réponses précises, et nous a plutôt gratifié de splendides ''A votre avis ?/(rire)/Qu'en pensez vous ?''

Autre chose de plutôt intéressant, bien que je soutiens que le couple préféré de Gosho est bien le ShinRan (j'avais commencé à lui laver le cerveaux, mais il s'est échappé de ma cave avant que je finisse, désolé...)

Il semble aimer le pairing CoAi, sa scène préférée étant «Dans l'affaire de la prise d'otage du bus, lorsque Conan dit ''Ne fuis pas ton destin.'' à Haibara.»

Continuons...

Q17 : Haibara-san va-t-elle être heureuse ?  
A : Eh bien, son nom est ''Ai''... (rires)

Et oui, son nom est Ai...Soit tristesse/douleur/...(Nous verrons après) OU Amour...

Et c'est Agasa qui le dit, quand il a créé le personnage d'Haibara avec...Avec...Bha, avec Shiho rajeunie, il lui avait demandé de choisir le kanji Ai donc amour. Mais notre chère scientifique toujours dans la joie et le bonheur choisit plutôt le kanji Ai, douleur.

ET BIM !

Repassons à la théorie des différentes fin évoquée plus haut.

Q16 : On pose la question à Gosho de si on verra Ran avec dix ans de plus que dans le manga.  
A : Hm, je me demande ? Ahah, ça y sera, maintenant que j'y pense.

Eh bien, si on peut voir un mariage entre Conan et Ai, Ran aura logiquement 10 ans de plus...Non ?

Enfin, revenons au prénom de notre scientifique.

Gosho : Lorsque je design un personnage, je me dis ''Elle sera populaire, si je la dessine comme ça''. Je peux plus ou moins anticiper les réactions des fans. Mais la popularité d'Haibara a grandement dépassé mes espoirs. Je trouve que la voix d'Hayashibara-san est forte. Le ''Ai'' d'Ai Haibara provient de **I** rene Adler. La seule personne à avoir battu Sherlock Holmes, ''la Femme''.

Journaliste : Tiens ? Est-ce une information importante ?

Gosho : Oui, c'est la première fois que je le dis. Dans le manga, il est dit que le ''Ai'' vient du ''I'' de V.I Warshawsky'', mais en fait, ça vient de Irene. C'est mon cadeau pour vous.

Bien, maintenant mettons ça en relation avec ça :

Q40 : Le prénom d'Ai Haibara, la partenaire du détective, ne vient-il pas du prénom de la seule femme qu'Holmes ait aimé, Irène ? (note du traducteur : Irène s'écrit en Japonais ''Airin'')  
A : Je vois ! (rire)

Donc, le Sherlock Holmes du XXI°siècle est l'ami, (enfin, plus que l'ami coté chimiste) d'une scientifique nommée d'après la seul personne qu' Holmes ai aimé.

De plus, Gosho pointe du doigt que c'est une information importante, et c'est vrai que la ''canonisation'' d'un couple est plutôt importante.

Pourquoi s'arrêter en si bon chemin...

Gosho a également avoué qu'il aimait les histoires d'amour entre amis d'enfance.

Mais qui est donc l'amie d'enfance de Conan si Shinichi disparaît (Scénario 2'') Et bien Haibara...Simplement. Et même si il ne disparaît pas en fait...Même Ran le dit. ''Ces deux là vont bien ensemble.''

(Pour une fois, J'aime bien Ran...)

Passons maintenant à un autre registre de recherche, le publique japonnais moyen, celui qui regarde DC le soir en mangeant. Celui qui ne se préoccupe pas de l'intrigue.

Comme le démontre certaines questions posées à Aoyama (type : Pourquoi Conan est il aussi intelligent?)

certaine personne ont oublié ou n'ont jamais su que Conan est en vérité Shinichi Kudo, et on leur fait manger du ShinRan (donc CoRan) Que vont ils comprendre, je pense qu'ils doivent être plutôt perdu, surtout quand on leur à déjà fait part d'un triangle amoureux très crédible et tout à fait logique et canon : Ayumi, Conan, Haibara...Je pense que ce triangle que l'on retrouve dans l'écrasante majorité des filler (audience principale de la série depuis 2008) est bien plus connu que la relation ShinRan, au moins auprès du nouveau publique.

Mais voici venu le temps de conclure. Voyez vous, je ne vais pas m'étendre sur les épisodes les plus marquant, sur le fait que Conan étant revenu en Europe (surtout en France en fait...) les ventes à l'extérieur comptent pour les éditeurs, et que les avis des fans occidentaux peuvent donc être pris en compte. Ou encore sur le fait que selon plusieurs étude, Kogoro et Eri auraient adoptés Ran qui serait en fait née d'un bulot et d'une licorne.

(Ce qui fait des fans de ShinRan des zoophiles, en plus d'être des hérétiques.)

Alors oui, nous autres, fan de CoAi, nous sommes peut-être des pédophiles lolicons, mais au moins, on idéalise pas un couple formé par un détective et une huître qui fait du karaté.

Bref, cette conférence est terminée, vous pouvez désormais rentrer chez vous, allumer vos ordinateurs et aller voir si je disais la vérité avec les mangas pédophiles tout à l'heure.

Et pour ceux qui chercheront plutôt s'il existe un site basé sur des relations humain-bulot, il serait aimable de s'ouvrir les veines de ma part, essayez, je vous jure ça ne fait pas mal.

Sur ce, j'ai réussi à mettre la main sur l'unique fan de ShihoxHigo, il m'attend dans ma cave, et ce serait impoli de le laisser là en bas tout seul, non ?

 _Notes aux lecteurs :_

 _Ceci était un texte à but humoristique, je n'ai aucune haine envers les fans de ShinRan, ni envers ceux de CoAyu, Ni envers personne. (je tolère même les fan de ShinKaito, c'est dire!)_

 _Je tiens cependant à préciser que toute les informations, toutes les hypothèses que j'ai émis ici sont le fruit de longues heures de recherches, et que **Toutes les informations tirées d'interviews, TOUTES, sont issues de traductions.**_

 _Si vous avez une quelconque réaction, n' hésitez pas à consulter les commentaires, je répond à tous ce qui est possible (si vous n'avez pas de profil, rien ne vous empêche de poster quand même.)_

 _Je finirais avec un message à tous les fans de loliconisme, de romance non-canon, de cheveux aubruns et de fictions pleines d'espoirs..._

 _ **COAI FTW !**_


	2. Création

**Bha, je sais, rien à voir avec facteur d'espoirs. Mais bon, ça s'en rapproche un peu quand même non ? Et puis, je préfère éviter d'avoir un million de fictions qui n'en sont pas ^^**

 **Je rappel que tout ceci est du second degré, que je ne blesse personne et que c'est à peine si je pense ce que j'écris. Ce n'est que de l'humour, et de toute façon, jamais je ne cracherais sur ma propre communauté.**

 **Parcque oui, après avoir démoli le ShinRan, le MitsuAi et le AyuCo, il fallait bien que je m'attaque à une certaine communauté de fan, non ?**

Comme on se retrouve ! Que...Hein ? Ah, je sais bien que c'est cliché comme intro mais que voulez vous...Tient, en parlant de clichés...

Voici plusieurs années que je lis toutes les fan-fictions qui me tombent sous la main et...Nan, je vais la refaire.

Voici plusieurs années que je lis toutes les fanfics CoAi qui tombent sous mon curseur et qui ne sont pas des Skyblogs. Là.

Bref, et donc, je me disais, ''Dieux du ciel, j'ai l'impression de lire toujours les mêmes...'' Et c'est bien de cela dont nous allons parler aujourd'hui mes amis, les fictions CoAi et leurs clichés. Voyez vous, j'ai de sévères lacunes en écriture, voyons si je peux réaliser une petite fiction commerciale en votre compagnie. C'est partit!

1-Prologue (Nan, c'est vrai que ça fait classe, mais c'est vraiment prévisible comme titre...)

Commençons classique avec...Eh bien, avec le commencement. Nous avons donc une scène d'exposition, un peu comme dans un épisode classique. Et un peu comme dans un épisode classique, cette scène aura lieu dans la maison de Kogoro où Conan s'amuse à...Rien faire je suppose ? Quelqu'un m'explique ce qu'il peut faire dans cette saloperie de maison ? Elle pourra aussi avoir lieu dans le parc, mondialement connu pour disposer d'un lac doué de conscience propre cherchant à toujours être entre un banc, un marchand de glace et un couché de soleil. Enfin, ce pourra aussi être alors que nos têtes à claques préférés, Gros-tas, Calculatrice et princesse-niaise rentrent de l'école avec Haibara et Conan qui discutent derrière.

Mais, vous me demanderez, pourquoi cette scène ? Eh bien il faut un cadre simple et connu pour éviter au lecteur d'être perdu, car l'étape suivant a de quoi choquer, et par étape suivante, je veux bien sûr dire, LES étapes suivantes, car le choix est large. Et comme j'aime faire des listes, allons y :

-Le ''Well, that escalated quickly...''

Le classique, celui qu'on connaît tous, celui où on se dit qu'heureusement, il n'y a jamais de bus (ou n'importe quoi qui soit lourd et aille vite) qui passe quand les DBs rentrent de l'école, Nous allons résumé ça :

 _*Bip...Bip...Bip*_

 _Conan : Partez devant, je répond et je vous rejoins._

 _Ran-Au bout du fil ( et du rouleau..huhu...) : Shinichi, où es tu, j'en ai mare d'attendre, 3629 jours...Encore, je peux comprendre, mais 3630...excuse moi mais c'est trop !_

 _Conan : Je sais Ran, mais je suis sur une longue affaire je te l'ai déjà dit..._

 _Ran : Oui, je sais, mais bon, une affaire de 10 ans, c'est long, et Mégouret devrait être à la retraite du coup._

 _Conan :..._

 _Ran : Bref, du coup, tu sais bien que je t'aime, mais voilà, j'en ai mare, du coup, hier, un glandu de ma classe dont le nom ne me revient pas m'a dit qu'il voulait sortir avec moi, alors bin...Du coup j'ai dit oui._

 _Conan : Mais Ran, pourquoi ? Je vais revenir et..._

 _Ran : Je sais bien, mais quand tu reviendra j'aurais 84 ans...Du coup je préférerais un peu profiter de la vie avant...Tu comprends ?_

 _Conan :...Oui...Part, ne te retourne pas, oublie moi et..._

 _Ran : Ok, bye !_

 _*Bip...Bip...Bip... *_

Bon, bien sûr je n'ai pas le talent de ces jeunes prodiges mais vous voyez l'idée. Si la scène se passe dans la maison de Kogoro, ce sera certainement Conan qui jouera au con et, voyant Ran pleurer, se précipitera sur elle pour l'inonder de question dans l'espoir qu'une inondation en chasse une autre. (Combattre le feu par le feu si vous voulez...) En toute logique, celle-ci lui expliquera qu'elle aime Shinichi mais que lui a été transformé en répondeur téléphonique et qu'elle à l'impression de parler à un mur avec un nœud pap. Conan, constatant l'infini tristesse de sa belle (Bouarf.) choisira donc de baisser les yeux, de trouver une fenêtre avec un rai de lumière, et de faire apparaître un reflet sur ses lunettes avant de permettre à la cruche de trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour la remplir (Cette phrase sonnait moins sale dans ma tête...hrm...)

 **La petite variante sympatoche !**

Ran invitera Shinichi au restaurant, lui fera chier Ai-déesse-loli-chan pour avoir ses vingts minutes d'hormones de croissance, tout ça pour ce faire jeter avant qu'ils n'aient commencé le repas, le tout en se tapant :

-l'addition (quelle diablesse cette Ran...Brrrr...)

-le repas froid de Ran (en plus c'est un vieux pain au soja dégueulasse)

-la honte ( .Rw : Japanese guy got largué in a restaurant -REELY FUNNI- A voir absolument)

-la fille du patron (qui en fait s'appelle Raoul, mais chuuuuuut...)

2-Le ''Instant gênant mais révélateur''(Si si, REVELATEUR on vous dit !)

Après que Conan se soit fait largué, que va t-il lui arriver ? Va t-il trouver l'amour ? Peut il y avoir moins de suspens que dans cette situation, surtout quand le résumé indique ''Romance'' Conan Edogawa'' ''Ai Haibara'' ? Nous verrons bien.

La suite va être importante dans l'histoire, en effet, nous aurons ici une évolution de la personnalité de Conan, une évolution de type évoli si vous voyez ce que je veux dire, on choisit la pierre, on la lui rentre par là où on veut, on spam A, et en avant guingant !

Notre détective, choqué par son coup de téléphone, son coup de soleil oculaire avec ses conneries de reflet, ou son coup avec la fille du patron qui s'avéra s'appeler Raoul et être un grand fan de tunning et de foot, décidera de pleurer sur l'épaule de notre scientifique qui se dira simplement ''désolée'' de ce qui lui arrive, le tout, bien sûr, en touillant d'une main distraite son café hors de prix, balayant du revers de la main tout type d'émotion pouvant apparaître sur son visage divin.

Au bout d'une demi-heure de pleurnichardes cependant, Haibara, constatant que le niveau d'eau ne fait que monter dans la pièce, choisit de réagir et embrasse/câline/réconforte Conan :

 _Conan:Bweaaaa...C'est de ta faute, ou pas, ou c'est la mienne...J'en sais rien, c'est pas juste..._

 _Ai : Certes._

 _Conan : Même Raoul m'a laissé tomber..._

 _Ai : Raoul ?_

 _Conan : Je veux mourir...Bouhahaha !_

 _Ai : Je connais bien ça._

 _Conan : Mais toi, tu t'en fiche de ça ! C'est toi qui à fait le poison et..._

 _*Câlin/baisé/brisage de nuque. Conan ne parle plus. *_

La suite, vous la connaissez, mais je vous la fait quand même. Conan sort, on ne sait quand, de la maison du prof, ce dernier étant certainement mort/en convention (ce qui revient globalement au même), le tout après avoir parfois calé une petite punchline bien sympathique du type :

 _Conan: Haibara..._

 _*Rayon de lumière dans la nuit, Haibara se retourne, des paillettes volettent *_

 _Ai : Oui ?_

 _* La lune décide d'aveugler Conan mais se heurte à ses lunettes miroirs. *_

 _Conan : Merci._

Puis, l'indispensable ''Conan's POV'' arrive, le petit garçon, encore sous le choc, s'interroge sur le but de sa vie maintenant que sa midinette est partie, qui va t-il pouvoir séduire ? C'est un homme après tout, il ne vie que pour séduire toutes les jeunes femmes (ou jeunes hommes dans le cas de Raoul) passant a porté de braguette...Pauvre de lui...

Nan, plus sérieusement, ça ne vous a jamais choqué ? Ce garçon perd son intérêt amoureux, il se demande tout de suite qui il va pouvoir traquer après. Je me demande si c'était voulu par les auteurs si talentueux qui font ces machins ou si c'est un genre de tradition au Japon, un homme perd tout ses droits s'il perd son intérêt amoureux...

Bref. Revenons à nos fictions, Conan se rend alors compte de l'effet qu'a eu la présence de Haibara sur lui durant l'heure précédente :

 _Conan : Pourquoi rougissais-je tout à l'heure...C'est vrai qu'elle a été gentille mais..._

 _(Ok, je crois que je viens de trouver un truc. Hrm hm.)_

 _Conan : ''It...It's not like I like her or anything...Baka...'' #TsundereConan_

Je fabule, je fabule, mais c'est un peu ça, non ? Conan est un gros Tsundere dans les fictions, Haibara en est une dans le manga, qui l'eut cru ?! C'est qu'on apprend des choses en analysant ces chef d'œuvres !

Notre détective se retrouvera donc dans un dilemme intérieur digne d'une tragédie grecque, bien entendu le dilemme sera prononcé ''Est-il possible que je sois tombé amoureux d'Haibara ?'' et pas ''Dois-je me rendre au commissariat le plus proche pour avoir fantasmé sur une mineure ?'' Parce que, oh, hein...On est au Japon après tout.

On pensera d'ailleurs à faire apparaître de petites catch phrases des plus tendances comme ''serait il possible qu'elle m'aime en retour ?'' ou ''Mais c'est impossible, c'est elle qui a créé ce poison !'' et la petite variante ''Mais c'est Ran que j'aime.'' qui montre une nouvelle fois les possibilités offertes par l'écriture de fic ShinRan dans les relations humain-moule avariée.

3-L'optionnel ''Haibara POV''

Car oui, notre scientifique a elle aussi le droit de parole, et comme elle est tout autant Tsundere que son cobaye, elle se posera globalement les même questions ce qui rend cette partie TOTALEMENT INUTILLE. Nous aurons donc le droit à une multitude de ''Pourquoi ais-je fait ça.'' ou de ''C'est ridicule, comment pourrait-il m'aimer.'' ce qui fait d'Haibara une déesse aussi sublime qu'aveugle.

 **L'interlude cocasse !**

Nous voyons ici une particularité des fictions CoAi que je qualifierais de ''simplistes'' : Conan n'est que le reflet d'Haibara dans son comportement, les deux sont des ultra-tsundere et tout deux sont défaitistes à en crever.

4-Le''Teen movie''

Et oui, car même si Conan part défaitiste, ça ne veux pas dire qu'il va se laisser faire, il à de la ressource le petit, il ne lâchera pas sa nouvelle proie au premier venu ! C'est le moment de caler une musique batrie-guitare-entraînante sur un montage petit-dèj-retard-a-l'ecole-moments-gênants.

L'opération séduction est maintenant lancé, mais d'un coté seulement, Haibara ne fera RIEN pour gagner l'attention du binoclard. En effet, on peu ici constater une application convaincante de la règle 39 des lois sur les animés, je cite :

 _ **39 - Loi d'Attraction Inverse**_

 _Les chances pour trouver un(e) compagnon (compagne) parfait(e) sont inversement proportionnelles à l'effort désespéré que vous y mettez pour y arriver. Plus vous le voulez, moins vous y arrivez, et vice-versa._

 _Premier Corollaire : Hélas, cette loi semble s'appliquer aux Otakus dans le monde réel..._

Ainsi, Conan galérera comme un chien pour récupérer sa belle. Nous pouvons citer quelques exemples probants de situations amusantes et jamais vu jusqu'alors.

Le bégaiement suspect : Pauvre Conan, en face du visage étincelant de notre chimiste, et malgré ses lunette pourtant si efficaces face au soleil, son esprit se retrouve comme ébloui par la grâce de la délicieuse créature qui l'observe d'un air dédaigneux et méprisant. Incapable de retrouver ses mots, il ne se fera pas comprendre quand il voudra inviter Ai au restaurant rencontrer son ami Raoul, ou quand il lui demandera une petite promenade tranquilou, mais nous y reviendrons.

Le moment gênant publique : Durant les cours, un événement incongru du type activité spéciale Saint-Valentin, travail de groupe ou distribution de LSD si votre fiction est plus imaginative réunira nos héros, faisant d'ordinaire pleurer Ayumi, alors que Conan s'excuse et que Ai nous montre quelle amie formidable elle fait en le plantant sur place. Car oui, une nouvelle règle d'animé faites maison arrive ici, lors d'une relation tsundereXtsundere, tout ce qui peut devenir gênant SERA gênant.

 **L'instant rigolo!**

Si l'auteur est un petit coquinou, il aura vite fait de caler un peu plus de moment gênant ce qui, conformément à la règle 40 des animés, et en toute logique, dégénérera en une hémorragie nasale de notre détective.

 _ **40 - Loi de l'Hémorragie Externe Nasale** (par Ryan Pritchard et Jason Aylen)_

 _Quand ils sont excités sexuellement, les hommes et garçons dans les animés n'ont pas d'érections mais des coulées de sang au niveau du nez. Personne n'est sûr du pourquoi, cependant... La théorie actuelle suggère que de plus grands yeux signifie de plus petits sinus et des tissus sinusiens plus fins Les femmes et filles n'ont pas de giclées de sang au nez, mais ont invariablement une énorme rougeur sur les joues et autour du nez, suggérant un important afflux de sang dans cette région._

En toute logique, la scène aura dans ce cas lieu chez Haibara qui, pour l'occasion aura décidé de jouer l'allumeuse en choisissant le vêtement le plus fin, serré et indécent qu'elle possède. D'ailleurs, je dévie un peu du sujet mais ça ne choque personne les jupe de cinq centimètres vendu à une ENFANT ?! Surtout quand c'est probablement AGASA qui les aura acheté pour elle. Ou alors c'est elle et dans ce cas, soit elle n'aime pas le tissus, soit elle est moins coincé qu'elle en à l'air.

Bref, grosse digression, revenons à nos moutons. Conan, obnubilé par les vêtements si seyants de sa copine décidera de prendre un mouchoir et d'éponger ce qui lui reste d'hémoglobine sous le sourire prédateur de sa proie (Whut?)

5-Le ''Awwwww~''

Hehe, ça devait arriver non ? Notre ami Conan va réussir à emmener la petite métisse pour lui avouer son amour et...Hein ? C'était rapide ? Bah oui, mais c'est pas comme si on s'intéressait aux fictions de soixante chapitres de cinq-mille mots chacun. (Bonjour Claude, bonjour Eyto!)

Le choix s'offre alors a Conan, et donc, à l'auteur. Où emmèneront ils notre loli ? Comme tout deux débordent d'imagination, la réponse est vite trouvé, le parc, ou un restaurant.

A noter, c'est ici que prend toute l'importance de la date à laquelle se passe notre histoire, et le choix est plus que large ! Noël ? Nouvel ans ? Saint Valentin ? Une réduction exceptionnelle sur notre choix de saison propice à la culture d'hormones ! Je vous met la carte ?

Hum, vous aurez compris que les saisons froides sont privilégiés, histoire de faire passez plus facilement les tenus aguicheuses d'Haibara et de ravir nos amis Lolicon.

1) Le parc : Sous un soleil couchant, assis sur un banc, devant un lac reflétant la teinte rougeâtre du ciel, un marchand de glace en propose une à nos tourtereaux qui, officiellement sont toujours de simples amis. Dans un matérialisme rustique mais toujours somptueux et classique, gourmand mais sobre, le parc sombre dans la nuit quand se révèlent les sentiments amoureux. C'est dans cette ambiance propice aux déclarations que Soni Xperia a décider d'accompagner nos deux héros, dans ce cadre idyllique, reflet unique de la poésie nippone...

...Merci, Soni Xperia...

2) Le restaurant : Rappel de souvenirs mélancoliques, le restaurant fait parti de ces lieux mythique dont on ne se lasse pas. Laissez vous emportez par cette harmonie gourmande de volupté comestible, aussi irrésistible qu'accessible, cette soiré vous laissera un souvenir indélébile. Dans un cadre inspiré des plus grand nom du genre, vous admirerez la mégalopole japonaise depuis le ciel, les lumières nocturnes sauront vous charmez et vous en ressortiez avec le sourire au lèvres et la larme à l'œil en repensant à cette nuit inoubliable en notre compagnie.

 **Le moment patriote !**

Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, il semblerait que nos amis auteurs de génie ai eu l'idée saugrenu d'inclure des restaurants français dans leurs chefs d'œuvres. Alors non, bien sûr, l'équipe n'insulte pas nos héros quand ils oublient de donner un pourboire, ni ne cherche à leur extorquer leur argents, mais quand même, ils sont français. Je suspecte un plan de l'organisation, une nouvelle toxine transformant nos compatriotes en canadiens mais rien n'est certain et...Au mon Dieu ! De la poutine ! Avec un message d'excuse ! Ça ne peut qu'être eux, ils m'ont retrouvés ! Je...HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...

6-La fin du suspens insoutenable

Nos amis sont rentré de leur gueuleton, les présentations ont été faites entre Haibara et Raoul, le lac a changé de place et le marchand de glace à fait fortune dans la fabrique de banc-piano-special-romance.

Tout semble donc aller pour le mieux, mais voici qu'il est temps de se séparer, pour une _mystérieuse raison,_ aucun d'entre eux ne veux laisser l'autre. Un chapitre entier permet donc d'étirer ces quelques seconde afin d'en faire un bon millier de mots, ce qui fait de ce chapitre le phantasme ultime des fans de chirurgie plastique. Attention pour créer une véritable œuvre TOTALE,pensez à inclure, de préférence en anglais, tout un tas d'expression désormais cultes, comme la très connu comparaison entre les globes oculaires de notre scientifique avec, je cite ''deux orbes bleus'', n'oublions pas de placer un peu de lolicon qui ne s'assume pas en décrivant le premier baisé deux nos rajeunis, et en particulier ce qui se passe dans leur bouche (pour les plus pudiques) ou où Conan vas mettre ses mains (pour les coquinous)

7-La petite note de fin ''So cute !''

La partie bien connue ''where are they now'' de la fiction, en effet, après un tel concentré de talent imaginatif, qui ne souhaite pas voir où en sont les tourtereaux. C'est en effet le but de cette partie que de répondre aux questions que personne ne se pose. Un peu comme ces FAQ sur les skyblogs vous savez...

 **FAQ :**

Q: J'éme tro conan, es quil a u dé enfans du cou ?

A: Oui, enfin, ce n'est pas lui qui les a eu, et il ne les a pas fait sortir de son cou, mais en général il a des enfants, une fille et un garçon, respectivement Shinichi et Shiho Edogawa...Visiblement, nos amis rajeunis cherchent à se débarrasser de leurs mioches tout en dupant l'organisation, ils sont mesquins quand même...

Q: C'et n'aimporte quoi ll Ccnanxhaibara, il aime Ra de toute façon !

A: +S **-** A **-** L +E -C +O +N (Retourne à tes adoration païenne, et va faire un sacrifice à Ra)

Q: C'est génial, un peu comme un conte, a la fin ils vivent heureux pour toujours !

A: Effectivement, car en plus de faire rajeunir, l'APTX rend immortel. Ils en ont de la chance quand même.

 **Voici, je pense qu'on à une bonne batterie de prérequis pour une bonne fiction CoAi comme on les aime. Alors c'est parti !**

Le...(Chier...Le titre...Hum...Ha, voilà!)

Un amour inattendu (Par xXSylkabeCoAidu21Xx)

Chapitre1 :

Conan était chez lui, dans le parc, il rentrait de l'école avec ses amis calculatrice, princesse et Genta, aussi dit ''Le gros''. Mais il y en avait une autre, Haibara Ai, celle qui avait créer ce poison. Pendant que les amis discutaient. Ils passèrent devant la maison de Conan, dans le parc, et ce dernier vis Ran pleurer, c'était sa meilleure amie, alors il alla voir ce qu'il se passait. Celle-ci sanglotait devant une photo de Shinichi. Le détective rajeuni vint à elle avec son sourire d'enfant.''Que se passe t-il Ran-neechan ?''

''Ce n'est rien Conan-kun''

''Tu t'inquiètes pour Shinichi, n'es-ce pas...Ne t'en fait pas il...'' le téléphone de Conan sonna, il fut forcé de répondre. À l'autre bout du fil, la voie de Ran se fit entendre.

''Shinichi, quand es que tu reviens ?''

''Bientôt, ne t'en fait pas, je suis sur une longue affaire.''

''Je sais.''

''Tu m'as l'air occuper, je ne te dérange pas ?''

''Bah...Disons qu'a l'origine c'est moi qui t'ai appelé. Mais oui, j'étais occupé, je discutais avec Conan-kun, mais il est au téléphone maintenant.''

''Ah oui, je vois.''

''Du coup je voulais te dire que j'ai rencontré un type très gentil, Raoul, et que je vais me marier avec lui. Voila.''

''Raoul ? Mais il est gai lui non ?''

''J'en sais rien. Du coup, voilà, je te largue.''

''Ho non !'

''Mais je t'invite au restaurant avant, comme ça on pourra en discuter.''

''ça marche.''

Conan sortit de son carton et revint vers ses amis. Haibara s'approcha de lui.''Quelque chose ne va pas ?''

''Oui, il me faut un antidote.''

''Chique, il m'en restait. Tient, baisse ta culotte et mange une carotte.''

''Quoi ?

''Tu comprendra, disons que j'ai abandonner l'idée de comprimer à prendre par voie oral si tu vois ce que je veux dire.''

 _Le soir même_ (P'tit didascalie, t'as vus!)

''Je te largue Shinichi, mais ça, tu le sais déjà.''

''Oui.''

Chapitre 2 :

Conan rentra dans son carton, dans le parc, il était déprimé et avait mal aux yeux, ses lunettes n'étaient plus aussi efficaces qu'avant et il était très gêné de sa relation éclair avec Raoul. Haibara, qui passait par là par hasard lui fit un thé et l'entendit geindre pendant plusieurs minutes. Puis elle le pris dans ses bras et inonda son corps de sa chaleur. Ses mains glissèrent le long de coup du détective alors que celui-ci n'osait réagir.

Puis, elle tira d'un coup sec et Conan s'effondra.

Haibara finit son thé et parti se coucher.

Conan se releva quelques heures plus tard, se dirigea vers la porte de chez Agasa (ne me demandez pas comment il est arrivé là.), se retourna vers...Personne du coup, baissa la tête et dit avec respect.''Merci Haibara'' avant de s'enfuir dans la nuit.

Chapitre 3 :

Haibara POV :

''Pourquoi l'ais-je étranglé ? It's not like I Like him or anything.'' Et même si c'était le cas, il ne m'aime pas en retour, son cœur est pris par Ran, elle est tellement plus belle que moi...D'ailleurs il serait peut être temps que je m'achète un miroir, si ça se trouve je suis plus belle qu'elle ?''

Chapitre 4 :

Haibara et Conan marchaient sur le chemin de l'école, celui-ci décida, sanss trop savoir pourquoi de lui prendre la main et ils marchèrent jusqu'à l'école. Ensuite Ayumi les vu, se mit à pleurer et ils rougirent. Fin.

Le lendemain, il alla voire Ai qui, après s'être vu dans un miroir, décide de devenir une idole des foules et un objet de désire. Ainsi, après avoir fouillée dans les affaires d'Agasa qui vivait désormais dans les différents conventions, elle découvrit un mini short et un haut...Et un haut. (je n'ai aucune notion de mode.)

Conan vu ça, agonisa à la suite d'une hémorragie nasale, puis alla se rendre à la police pour fantasme sur mineure avant que ces derniers ne le renvoi chez lui et cherchent ses responsables légaux dans l'espoir d'avoir une petite discussion sympathique autour d'un bon paquet d'apéricube.

Chapitre 5 :

Conan invita Haibara dans un restaurant franco-canadien, dans le parc où travaillait son ami Raoul. Ils eurent un bon repas, des Soni Xperia et une addition gratinée qu'il ne payèrent pas parce que les responsables s'en foutaient.

Chapitre 6 :

Après avoir vidé une bouteille de rouge, les deux enfants étaient un peu éméché, ils se firent des bisous et Conan mis ses mains un peu là où ils pouvait. Fin.

Ah non, ensuite ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants. Et ils se convertirent au culte de Ra après la mort de Shiho et Shinichi Edogawa _Définitivement pas suspecte._

Fin.

Hmf...Un peu long quand même...Je la retente.

Chapitre 1 :

Conan et compagnie était dans le parc, dans la maison et rentraient de l'école. Ran pleurait et appela Shinichi pendant que Conan la consolait, ensuite ils sont allés manger et Shinichi s'est fait largué.

Chapitre 2 :

Qui cherche du réconfort, en paie le prix fort. Échec critique pour Conan qui préfère la fuite.

Chapitre3 :

#TsundereHaibara

Chapitre 4 :

Conan est un pervers lolicon pédophile et fait des choses pas très propre avec ses fluides corporels (Je parle bien de son sang là. Pas de sous entendus.)

Chapitre 5 :

Haibara et Conan se refont une bouffe.

Chapitre 6 :

Ils se firent des bisous et vécurent heureux pour toujours (contrairement à leurs enfants donc...)

...Pas satisfaisant...Et puis le chapitre 3 ne sert à rien...on vire.

Chapitre 1 :

 **Co** nan console Ran, Shinichi se fait rejeter.

Chapitre 2 :

 **Ai** e ! Pauvre Conan.

Chapitre 3 :

Chapitre 4 :

 **F** orcément, Conan tente de stalker Ai. Ça marche pas des masses.

Chapitre 5 :

 **T** out va bien, ils mangent dans un resto.

Chapitre 5 :

 **W** hahou ! Une fin heureuse, ils se font des câlins !

Mouais...un peu mieux...Gardons juste les Initiales, c'est l'air industrielle que diable !

1: **Co**

2: **Ai**

3:

4: **F**

5: **T**

6: **W**

…

Hum,

...

Je l'aime bien cette version.

 **Huhu, que d'agressivité dans mes propos. Je rappel qu'il ne s'agit que de second degré. J'aime, j'adore ces petite fiction romantique, j'encourage vraiment tout ceux qui veulent en écrire à se lancer. Allez y ! Créez !**

 **(Tant que j'y pense, les règles des animes viennent de ''Désencyclopédia'', je n'ai rien créé ^^)**


	3. LE fandom

BONJOURS ! BONJOURS ! Et bienvenue bienvenue dans cette nouvelle conférence ! (clap clap)

Vous le savez maintenant, mon domaine, c'est les fanfictions, et particulièrement les fanfic Détective Conan. (Serieux?)

Donc, je me suis récemment demandé :''Mais dit donc, qu'es que ce fandom, rempli de lolicons, de criminels en manque d'inspiration et de gens tout à fait fréquentables (un peu) a pu créer de beau ?''

Après avoir terminé ma purgé ma peine pour avoir sortit ça à voix haute en classe, je me suis penché sur le sujet, en commençant par la capital du fandom DC, (Eh oui ! #démago)

Puis, je suis mort de vieillesse.

Crédit.

Producteur : Brigade CoAI

Une œuvre de : Sylkabe

Avec la participation de Joseph Sta...

 **Hrm Hm.**

Je disais, Je n'ai évidement pas lu les dix mille quatre cent fictions de ce fandom (sans compter les crossover), mais j'ai regardé les stats. Et ce sera notre sujet du jour ! On y arrive !

Ouvrons donc notre navigateur, cliquons ensemble sur favori, , recherchons la page de ce bon vieux Sylkabe, envoyons lui un message privé rempli d'amour et de numéro de carte de crédit, et enfin, allons voir ce fameux onglet ''Filter'' qui nous ouvre les portes d'un tout nouveau monde. (Si si, je vous jure!)

On ne s'attardera pas sur ''Update date'' et compagnie, d'abords parce que c'est chiant, et ensuite...Et ensuite parce que je n'aime pas cliquer sur cet onglet.  
Voyons plutôt ce qu'y l'y a d'intéressant ici, et pour cela, remontons aux origines du fandom, les quatre premières fictions DC du site...Instant émotion.

La première est donc postée le 25 février 2001, jour historique si il en est, par l'utilisatrice ''Subaru'' qui a bien choisit son pseudo. Comme on peut s'y attendre, la fiction est en anglais, mais ce n'est pas ça qui nous intéresse.

La première fiction DC sur le plus gros site de fanfiction au monde ! AU MONDE tudieu ! Est une fiction ROMANTIQUE. En lisant le premier chapitre, on peu supposer qu'elle devait narrer une romance entre Heiji et Kazuha, ou entre Heiji et Conan pour nos amies lectrices de Yaoi. Le symbole est assez beau non ? La première fiction est inachevé, la toute première, et ce n'est pas la faute d'un manque de review comme souvent aujourd'hui, on peut d'ailleurs noter que trois page de commentaires pour une fiction d'un chapitre sur un fandom tout neuf, c'est pas mal du tout. (Et tant qu'on y est, on dirais que je ne suis pas le seul à avoir cherché la plus vieil fic DC, Sunpops1, Double-Tarts, je vous fait un check virtuel.)

Bref, je ne serais pas si long pour la suite, mais ça me semblait important de s'attarder sur celle-ci en particulier.

La seconde fiction ne comprend également qu'un seul chapitre, une fois encore, pas à cause des commentateurs, qui donne l'impression d'être très peu présent aujourd'hui en comparaison des bougres des années 2000. Prenez en de la graine !

Cette œuvre sera intéressante du fait que c'est la première à se baser sur une affaire policière (ce qui est un peu le cœur de DC hein...) Même aujourd'hui, le tag ''Mystery'' ne compte qu'un petit millier de fiction, contre presque cinq mille pour le tag ''romance''. Mais nous en reparlerons. Revenons à nos dix premières fictions.

La troisième est une nouvelle fiction romantique avec Conan, Kazuha, Ran et Heiji. Pas grand chose à signaler, si ce n'est la première utilisation de mots traduit du japonais ''Nee-chan, Onii...'' qui sont aujourd'hui une quasi constante dans les fictions occidentales.

Et inutile de le signaler, mais cette fiction ne comporte qu'un chapitre.

Mais voici LA fiction, la seule et unique, LA toute première fiction CoAi ! A la manière d'un Abraham instaurant les bases du monothéisme, Cubic engendre toutes créations CoAi sur ce site.

Cubic, à jamais dans nos cœur, et en ce qui me concerne, à jamais sur ma table de nuit, ton pseudo me regardera dormir et me protégera des vils ShinRan.

Et ensuite je l'ai lu.

Il s'agit donc d'une œuvre nommée ''Secret of my heart, chapter ,'', toujours en anglais donc, et publiée le 20 mai 2001. Et attention, c'est aussi la première fiction à comporter deux chapitres, à croire que nous autre, auteurs de CoAi, finissons plus souvent nos fictions.

Mais passons à une analyse plus explicite si vous le voulez bien. Nous avons donc une fiction romantique, une première fiction, ce qui signifie logiquement: du dialogue et rien d'autre. D'ailleurs ça me fait penser que ce genre d'écrit, on pourrait en faire des pièce de théâtre ça passerait sans problème !

Sauf ici, mais vous allez comprendre pourquoi, passons à du concret.

Le scenario, très poussé nous apprend comment Conan invite Ai dans un parc (le fameux parc avec le marchand de glace, Raoul et le banc-piano si vous voulez mon avis). Puis Ai invente l'antidote après que sa sœur lui ai dit en rêve comment faire (sa sœur qui logiquement ne devrait rien en savoir puisqu'elle faisait de la figuration. Autant dans l'organisation que dans la série d'ailleurs.)

Ensuite ils vont au parc, Conan apprends la création de son macguffin, et, levant un sourcil surpris, envoie Ai au toilette pour qu'ils puissent se changer, ce qu'ils font.

Et ensuite ils vont manger.

Je m' interromps ici pour dire qu'il est pas stressé le Conan, mais ça va aller bien plus loin dans le je-m'en-fout-isme donc je garde ça sous le bras...

Donc apparaît alors un dialogue...Surréaliste, pour se remettre dans le contexte, Conan avait donc demandé à Ai de le rejoindre dans le parc sans lui donner de raison valable. AVANT qu'il ne sache pour la création de l'antidote hein ! Retenez bien ça.

Je vous fait la traduction AU MOT PRET.

''Hum, Shiho''

''Oui ?''

''Puis-je faire le truc que je voulais te faire, maintenant ?''

Il y eu un silence.

''Hum, okay, mais derrière les buisson, okay ?''

''Okay''

…

…

Okay...

Alors, je ne sais pas trop ce que Ai espérait qu'il allait faire mais elle m'a l'air vachement moins coincée d'un coup, quand à Conan...Je sais pas, mais j'irais pas lui confier ma petite cousine.

Bon, passons sur ce ''derrière les buissons'' et voyons quel ''truc'' Shinichi veut il faire à Shiho.

Mais croyez moi, vous n'êtes pas prêt.

Tellement pas prêt.

J'hésite à vous refaire une traduction, mais pour ne pas rendre ça trop malsain, je vais pas vous laisser seul dans votre lecture...On fait comme ça ?

On fait comme ça.

Hrm hm...

DANS LES BUISSONS :

''Okay, écoute moi...'' Dit Shinichi alors qu'il déboutonnait seulement deux boutons de la veste de Shiho.''Je sais, tu ne veux pas que ce genre de chose t'arrive mais. Je voulais juste te dire que je t'AIME et''

 _Bon, je ne sais pas pour vous, mais si quelqu'un se mettait à me déshabiller dans un buisson, même si ''ce genre de chose'' à l'air très sympa, et même si il est prit d'un amour transit pour moi, ce que je peux comprendre, je ne sais pas si je serait dans de bonne disposition pour..._

''Je sais...Embrasse moi...Sur les lèvres...''

 _Ok, visiblement Shiho est en bonne disposition._

''Oui.''

 _Non._

''Mais, pourquoi tu déboutonne ma chemise ? Nous ne faisons que nous embrasser !''Dit Shiho alors qu'elle défaisait quatre bouton de la chemise de Shinichi.

 _Bon, à ce stade, on sait à peu prêt tous ce qui va se passer, je remonte donc rapidement pour vérifier que je n'analyse pas un lemon, mais heureusement, la fiction est marqué T._

 _Donc ça va, je suppose..._

''C'est plus romantique''

 _Ah oui, ce genre de romantisme...Je comprends mieux.  
Je rappels qu'ils sont dans un lieu publique hein ! Un PARC non de dieu !_

''Bon, okay, arrête ça, il est presque minuit, je devrais rapidement rentrer''

Alors lentement, Shinichi pouvait presque sentir et toucher les lèvres rouges passionnées, aimante, ceriseuse _(?)_ de Shiho.

 _Ouf. Bon, elle est bien lunatique la Shiho, mais c'est sûrement pour le mieux. Je profite de ce moment pour m'interroger sur la situation de Conan et de Ai qui disparaîtrons aussi vite qu'ils sont apparus. Et aussi sur le fait que Shiho est donc à la merci de l'organisation, mais bon, dans ce type de fiction l'organisation passe son temps à faire des crêpes, donc ça se tient et on ne risque pas d'en reparl..._

Mais alors, tout est interrompu par quelqu'un qui porte une tenu noir avec une arme dans leurs mains. C'était. Gin et Vodka

 _...C'était donc eux...Quelqu'un m'explique ce qu'ils foutent là ?_

 _Peut être voulait ils eux aussi profiter du buisson..._

BANG

 _BANG ?_

Ça touche le...

 _HA, je vois, ''GANG-B...'' Exactement ce que je disais, ça devait finir comme ça..._

Ça touche le bras de Shinichi.

 _Le pauvre, je serais mauvaise langue je dirais que ça passe puisqu'il à une midinette avec lui maintenant, mais je resterais politiquement correcte._

''Ukhhh !''

 _Ukhhh ?''_

''Shi, Shincihi ? Tu va bien ?'' Paniqua Shiho,

 _Vous sentez la tension qui monte là ! Shiho panique, comme l'indique ces deux points d'interrogations ! La vengeance n'attends qu'elle et..._

''Gin, Vodka, arrêtez s'il vous plaît !''

 _Haha, je vois déjà la suite._

 _''Oh, ça va, on rigolait, c'est tout...Allez vient Vodka, ils ont pas d'humour...''_

''Huh avoir une telle romance avec ce sale détective ! C'est pas sympa pour notre organisation ! Surtout venant d'une traître comme toi !''

 _Eh oui, pauvre organisation. Et encore, on ne vois pas la réaction déchirante du chargé de com qui va devoir réparer tes conneries ma pauvre Shiho ! Tu apporte le déshonneur sur ta famille ! File dans ta chambre fille indigne !''_

BANG BANG !

 _Nan, GANG B..._

 _Ok, j'arrête..._

''Shiho ! Attention !''

 _Oui, attention._

Et, l'arme tire de nouveau dans le bras de Shinichi

 _Fils caché de Lucky Luke et d'un stormtrooper, Gin tire à moitié bien et ne peux toucher qu'un membre._

Prochaine partie :

Le baisé soudain du détective amoché.

 _Tant de hype !_

''N'es-ce pas encore plus romantique'' Dit Gin en souriant cruellement,''Avoir une relation et être tué par nous ? Vous devriez nous remercier ! Ahahahah !''

 _ahahahah..._

 _Quel joyeux drill de Gin, je peux déjà voir les affiche de son spectacle à l'Olympia, tout en comic sans ms ''Gin : être ou ne pas être mourru ?''_

''Gin, je vais retourner à l'organisation mais ne fait pas de mal à Kudo!Je vous ferait plus de drogue !''Shiho pleura, des larmes coulant de ses yeux jusqu'à ses joues.

 _Eh bien, oui, c'est le principe de pleurer._

 _Mais merci de préciser, c'est toujours sympa !_

''Menteuse !

 _Je vais le dire à maman !''_

Je ne te donnerais pas une autre chance mais, je vais t'en donner une autre en te tuant.''

 _Gin, 2001, philosophe des temps moderne, aux coté de BHL et Morsai._

Dit Gin, il leva son petit pistolet jusqu'à la tête de Shiho,

 _Si si, une étude américaine a prouvé que la taille des cheveux était inversement proportionnel à la taille du..._

 _Du pistolet bien sûr._

''Je vais t'envoyer voir ta sœur au paradis comme cadeau, ne t'en fait pas pour ton détective, on va s'en occuper et lui tirer dessus plus que toi après ta mort ! Vodka, tue vite cette traître !''

 _Ouf, je suis rassuré._

''Adieux...Sherry Ne t'en fait pas, on diras au revoir à ton détective pour toi...''Dit Vodka...met le canon du pistolet dans la tête de Shiho.

 _''Trépanation ? manque de trémas ? Aucune idée, mais profitez bien de cette ligne, car après ça, la fiction...Explose. Et vous lirez ça en solo, moi je vais me laver les yeux à l'acide puis me défoncer la gueule._

Soudain, Shinichi commença à embrasser les lèvre de Shiho...

''Hein ? Vous voulez mourir en vous embrassant, hein..?''

''Tuez nous si vous le pouvez...''Dit shinichi après avoir embrasser Shiho en inspirant de l'air,''Vous ne réalisez pas.. ? Qu'autour de vous, vous êtes déjà cernés par la police...''

'' ?!''

''Vous êtes surpris ? Votre sentence de mort est déjà là...'' Shinichi pleura, il continua à embrasser Shiho...Comme leurs baisés sont passionné et chauds...Shiho glissa lentement sa langue dans la langue de Shinichi...Shinichi aussi glissa lentement sa langue dans celle de Shiho...Câlinant Shiho vraiment serrée... Sans la laisser partir... Alors, finalement, ils arrêtèrent et se regardèrent l'un et l'autre, et s'embrassèrent... Encore...Langue à langue Shinichi sentit qu'il sentait une pâte goût mente poivrée et glace à la vanille...Shiho sentit la même chose que ce que Shinichi sentait...Et...Toute la nuit...Ils s'embrassèrent...De façon romantiqueque...Et lentement, ouvrant tout les boutons de la chemise de l'autre...Ils se fichait de savoir si tout le monde les voyais s'enlacer...Ils profitaient juste de leur vie en s'embrassant...

FIN

…

?!

…

Ok...

QUE VIENT FOUTRE LA POLICE ICI?!

Nan, mais qui les a invité ? Conan ? Pour rappels, il avait prévu de tirer un coup avec Ai sans être au courant de l'antidote ! Et il invite les flics !

Peut être qu'il ne les a pas invité alors vous me direz. Mais alors pourquoi sont ils là, Raoul promenait son chien par là et a pensé que ce serait une super idée d'appeler la maréchaussée pour assouvir leur pulsion voyeurismes !

Et la suite de la fiction, parlons en, je VEUX voir ça, l'arrestation de Gin et Vodka, avec Mégouret et tout !

''Ah, bonsoir Kudo, vous passerez au commissariat quand vous aurez finit !''

''Beau jeu de jambes au fait !''

...Sérieusement...Expliquez moi...

Pour être un peu plus sérieux, j'ai personnellement trouvé cette fiction très drôle mais elle reste malsaine à mes yeux. Ce mélange d'écriture enfantine (''Menteuse !'') et d'érotisme qui ne s'assume pas.

Mais voilà, c'était la première fiction CoAi de ce site, et sûrement l'une des toute première au monde. Il fallait la lire, et tant qu'on y est, lisons aussi les commentaires.

Il n'y en a pas des masses, mais ils sont plutôt intéressants.

Nous avons le tout premier commentaire qui nous aidera à remettre cette fiction dans son contexte, son posteur, ''Guest'' (original comme pseudo...) s'étonne de la romance CoAi. Il est vrai que le personnage d'Haibara est apparu très peu de temps avant cette fiction, le CoAi était alors totalement inconnu et avait de quoi choquer.

Un autre utilisateur intéressant, ''Irritated'' écrit lui la toute première review dite ''Flame'' du fandom, en gros un machin bien méchant et cruel.

Et ça peu sembler paradoxal venant de quelqu'un qui vient de passer un quart d'heure (pour vous) à pourrir cette fiction au lance roquette, mais je ne tolère pas du tout ce genre de commentaires. Bien entendu, toute critique est la bien venu, mais pour une première fiction, je tiens à dire que...Et bien c'est pas si mal.

En lisant d'autre commentaire, on comprend l'esprit de l'époque, et on voit à quel point cette fiction fut novatrice, du CoAi, des personnages différant du manga, et même un peu d'érotisme, pour une fiction de 2001, c'est vraiment très impressionnant. Et même un peu fascinant.

J'en ai finit pour cette fiction, vous pouvez prendre un instant pour la lire, ne serais-ce que par respect pour l'auteur de la toute première fic CoAi occidentale, je vous y encourage !

Mais laissons ça de côté, et sautons d'une année pour découvrir la toute première fiction ''rated M'' de ce site.

Pour des raisons explicite je ne vous la traduirait pas. Je vais juste signaler qu'elle est sortie en 2002 et conte la première nuit de Shinichi et Ran en tan que couple.

OUI, j'ai lu du ShinRan, mais c'était pour vous, donc merde.

Je signale aussi que c'est le premier lemon de son auteur, Shimegami-chan qui a cent trente fictions à son actif ! La dernière datant de 2012.

Autant dire que ce type est un sacré auteur.

Pour revenir sur l'histoire en elle même, et bien elle est plutôt bien écrite, simple à lire et efficace, ensuite c'est du ShinRan, donc ne vous attendez pas à la folie furieuse hein !

Je voulais plus m'attarder sur les commentaires afin de voir si ils ont évolué depuis la toute première fiction érotique de ce fandom, sachant que pour le coup, celle-là revendique clairement son côté lemon.

Eh bien il n'y a que du positif, pas de ''flame'', et pour le coup, le publique fut très réceptif au style de l'auteur.

Ensuite, c'est du ShinRan, donc tout les commentateurs seraient mieux dans ma cave avec pendu avec leurs propres intestins.

Sautons maintenant en 2005 pour voir si les fiction M ShinShi ont trouvés leur publique, avec ''The beginning of the end !'' de MaRoNcOol (...Pseudo...)

Déjà, notons qu'encore une fois, quand un fan de CoAi fait une fiction, elle tient sur la duré puisque voici une fiction comportant quatre chapitres, je ne ferait donc pas de traduction.

Ensuite, notons qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un lemon, une seule scène vaut à la fiction son ''rated M'' Mais bon, en même temps il s'agit d'une scène où...Où un agent de l'organisation va profiter de la situation de Shiho pour...Pour faire des trucs pas propre. Voila.

Notons par ailleurs, que pour une seconde fiction, elle est très bien écrite et que son auteur savait où il allait avec son scénario, même si aujourd'hui encore, elle est inachevé.

Les reviews sont assez sympa et il semble qu'en 2005, la fanbase ShinShi avait assez grandit pour qu'une telle fic trouve son publique.

Continuons notre voyage pour un instant patriotique avec la toute première fiction détective conan FRANCAISE ! Et oui, et comme les coïncidences font bien les choses, il s'agit, comme la toute première fic, de notre bon vieux couple HeijixKazuha.

''Heiji et Kazuha Forever !'', publié par Drackony en 2004. Belle fiction, un peu simple mais très sympa, un seul chapitre en revanche, étrange vu le nombre de reviews positives, mais bon...

D'ailleurs, j'en profite pour adresser un message à ceux qui commente une fiction de 2004 en 2014 : ça ne sert à rien. 10 ans après je doute que vous receviez un quelconque retour. Je dit ça parce que je me sent très mal en lisant ça...

Poursuivons par...Par quoi au fait ? Alors justement, je me suis beaucoup posé la question, je voulais voir un autre couple, mais lequel, du MitsuAi ? Oui mais non, j'ai un éthique quand même, la pédophilie, pas ici. Alors du AyuCo ? Pourquoi pas...Et si vous me dites que c'est de la pédophilie aussi, je vous dirais que de toute façon, Conan à visiblement franchis ce cap depuis un bon moment.

Voyons donc la toute première fiction CoAyu du fandom occidental, ''Ayumi Sleeps Over With Conan'', musique !

…  
Bon, tant pis pour le sons.

Cette fiction est sortis en 2005, sois au même moment ou le fandom CoAi commençait à être apprécié, et au vu des commentaire, il semblerait que le CoAyu s'est fait un nom bien plus vite que le véritable couple parfait (bande de voleurs sans talent.)

Je ne vous ferais pas les cinq chapitres qui ne sont pas forcément très intéressants, retenez juste que Conan et Ayumi commencent à nouer des relations (sans blagues) et qu'ils habitent ensemble pour un court moment et que...Que...Mais c'est une fiction CoAyu enfin ! Vous voulez qui fassent quoi ? Des gaufres ? Du tricot. Il se bécotent, c'est tout, et Conan alourdit sa prochaine peine de prison. 

Bon, pour finir cette petite rétrospective sur les bases du fandom, j'ai longtemps hésiter, analyser la première fic d'un grand auteur, la première fiction M CoAi et ses commentaires...Étrange ? Mais bon, si aujourd'hui, les deux couple les plus rivaux sont incontestablement le ShinRan/CoRan et le ShinShi/CoAi, un troisième est venu faire un peu de grabuge, et vous savez duquel je veux parler, avec plus de mille six cent fiction romantiques, ayant explosé il y a moins d'un ans...Le couple Yaoi par excellence...LE GINXVOD...Nan, le ShinKaito. Ce n'est pas un couple que j'affectione, mais je peux comprendre en quoi il est attirant, en un certains sens, il se rapproche un peu du CoAi (le détective et le/la criminel(le) ) et je ne vais pas étaler une série de blague homophobes. Voila. Maintenant, passons à la première fiction ShinKaito du site, ''Neige Francaise''

Ah, pas de traduction, super (Par contre, pas de ''ç'' ? Suspect ça...Hum...)

Donc, ''Neige francaise'', publiée en juin 2003 par Styko, allons y.

...Hrm...

''Knisternd züngleten Flammen in dem dunklen Stei...''

 _Inspire...Expire...Inspire..._

OK...

Je reprend. ''Neige Francaise'' sous titré ''Französischer Schnee'' n'est PAS une fiction française, mais Allemande. Oui, l'une des onze fiction Allemande du site, quasiment toutes sont des ShinKaito d'ailleurs, pour les admirateurs de ce couple, vous savez quelle seconde langue prendre.

Bon, fidèle à mon travail, je vais m'efforcer de traduire tout ça, avec ce qui me reste de mes deux ans en Allemagne, de mes cours, et d'un peu de traducteur automatique (si si...).

Dieu merci c'est un one shot...Allons y...

…

…

Fahrad.

Donc, déjà, je tire mon chapeau à l'auteur, c'est bien écris et si vous vous débrouillez dans la langue de Wagner et d'autres personnalité moins appréciez, vous devriez aimer. Je ne vais pas vous faire la traduction instantané, déjà car je n'encourage pas la lecture de ShinKaito (non mais, rejoignez la vrai fois enfin!) et ensuite car...Bha j'ai juste compris les grandes lignes, mais si vous voulez un résumé, Shinichi est en france l'hivert, Kaito débarque pour un vol, ils se rejoignent, on apprend qu'ils ont déjà commencé à lier une relation romantique, ensuite Shinichi propose à machin de se réchauffer au coin du feux (de toute façon, depuis '''Secret of my heart'', dès que Shinichi propose quelque chose, ça à pas l'air propre.) Mais la police française arrive (pourtant on est pas les plus dégourdit.) et les deux doivent se quitter, fin.

Voila voilà...

Passons aux commentaires...En Allemand, évidement...

Cinq commentaire, mais c'est certainement car le fandom Allemand n'est pas très large.

Eh bien, aucune flamme, jolie. Visiblement, tout le monde aime ce couple, merveilleux. Bon, ensuite je plein un peu Auxia qui, selon son commentaire a visiblement chercher un second chapitre pendant plus d'un ans...Ma pauvre amie...

Eh bien voilà. Nous avons les couples majeurs, les fictions majeurs, les fiction M, K, K+...On a un bel échantillon, non ?

Je voudrais juste revenir sur une dernière chose. L'omniprésence de la romance. (Haha, ça rime...)

J'en ai entendu se plaindre de ce trop plein de romance sur ce site ou sur d'autre, j'en ai entendu déplorer le manque d'originalité de certaines fictions, ne serais-ce que moi dans mon précédent chapitre. Mais relativisons. Déjà, si le policier est bien au centre de l'intrigue de DC, les relations entre personnages sont elles aussi très importante. C'est un vrai fantasme de lecteur/spectateur de voir deux personnages que l'on n'aime vivre heureux ensemble, et le nombre de fictions qui ne cherchent qu'à ''finir la série'' avec ce type de scenario est vraiment important, pourquoi ? Pour satisfaire nos envie, et celles de l'écrivain naturellement. Bon, ensuite, beaucoup de fictions se bases sur d'autres choses, ou traitent les relations différents. Ce que je veux encourager avec mes critiques, c'est plus de créativité dans ce fandom, alors même si je comprend l'affection qu'on porte à certains couple et aux fictions uniquement romantique, essayons de s'ouvrir à d'autres type d'oeuvre. Je soutiendrais toujours les fiction complètement décalé de Pinoulelapin, les Skypes d'Eyto, toutes ces œuvres diversifiant un peu tout ça. Donc, pour tout les commentateurs se plaignant que ''Mais les personnages ne sont pas respectés'', ou ''Conan n'aime pas Ai'', pensez à ce pauvre tag ''Western'' qui attend qu'une troisième personne s'y intéresse.

Merci d'avoir lu, désolé si cette conférence était moins amusante que les précédentes, je l'ai écris sur plusieurs mois. Je rappel que je n'ai aucune animosité pour qui que ce soit, tout les fans méritent d'être représenté. Si vous ne supportez pas le second degré et l'humour noir, et bien ne lisez pas les prochains chapitres et commentez que ma place serais au goulag, (quoique, ce serait paradoxal...)

Donc, continuez à surfer sur ce site, bon cour d'allemand à ceux qui veulent tester ''Neige française'', bon shot de cocaïne à ceux qui veulent lire ''Secret of my heart'', et bonne journée à tous !

CoAi Pour la victoire !

Dieux que c'est nul en français.


End file.
